


《當你意識到，厚臉皮不只是你的專利。》｜地獄旅館（ALAD）

by dt910189



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 地獄旅館
Genre: 歐美
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dt910189/pseuds/dt910189
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	《當你意識到，厚臉皮不只是你的專利。》｜地獄旅館（ALAD）

畢竟誰又能拒絕這樣完美的身材呢？

這句話不停迴盪在他的腦海裡，以至於自己完全沒注意到身上的雨衣早已被風雨吹得凌亂，全身上下一點雨水也沒沾上的，目測也就只有被他緊緊護在懷中的補充用品了。他有些狼狽地返回了旅館，方才出門前的自信早已不見蹤跡，他癱坐在大廳一旁的沙發上，試圖將自己埋進那柔軟的棉花裡，男人一下樓便看見了一番情景，有些不滿意地皺了皺眉頭，又在下一秒換上了那招牌的笑容，「我看見你買回來的補充用品了！那可真是趟難熬的旅程，不是嗎？」

「還需要你來告訴我？嘿，外面的風雨可不是開玩笑的！」他難得地給了男人一個白眼，原以為這次採購並不會遇上什麼困難的，畢竟就只是下了點雨，然而貨物多到一個人扛不回來，可不在他的預期之內，自己也只有這種時候才會稍微對他多出的幾隻手腳感到一絲欣慰了。

「那麼換下這件衣服，你濕透了。」

男人的話令他下意識地笑了起來，那人卻僵住了笑容，像是無法理解自己的情緒為何起伏得如此誇大，而他只是坐穩了身子，一本正經地想解釋給男人聽，卻又克制不住自己莫名的笑意，就這麼嘗試了幾次後，終於順利地將自己即興想好的臺詞說了出口，「如果我照做了，你會用你那根麥克風告訴整個大廳的人，我能有多乖嗎？」

正當他被自己的笑話所娛樂時，男人似乎笑得更開了一些，他有些驚喜那人些微的表情變化，正打算在心裡為自己又一次的勝利畫上一筆，卻看見男人起身站定於他面前，伸出手便勾起了自己的下巴，他不得不抬眼和那人對上視線，只見男人俯身貼近他的左頰，用著兩人之間才聽得見的音量反問道，「我會嗎？」

與之而來的，是突然出現在自己面前的麥克風，以及那人得意般的笑容。


End file.
